Life of a Pokemorphic Eevee
by Drextrough
Summary: Zach in a world of Pokemorphs, will he survive? Shit summary I know, but I'm limited rn on time. Bye! Enjoy.


**Authors Note :** I'm hopefully gonna try and get this story to become popular, even though my last attempts were futile since I had no motivation, now being a bit older, I can finally see why I love this stuff so much.

* * *

Hello there, I'm Zach, I'm an eevee pokemorph from Kanto. My mother is still alive, and is currently my pokemon, and my father was arrested for pokephillia rape. I'm now 19, and I for some reason haven't evolved, even though I have the powers of an Umbreon-morph, so I assume that's what I was supposed to be.

Here's my story from the start to present.

My mother was an Eevee from the Kanto eeveelution clan, formally known as Kanto-Lution clan.

She was out one day hunting for berries, only 2 years old, very young, while she was searching though, she came across a drunk man, a plasma grunt, from Johto, I assume investigating a Kanto branch of another grunt team.

As she watched the man from the bushes, he noticed her, and came over to her, grabbed her up, and didn't let go.

The man took her to an abandoned shack in the Eeveelution clan territory, and raped her, she was incredibly small for her age, but he forced himself in, ripping my mother to shreds, he finished with her around 15 minutes later according to her, and then he left her there.

Then, 4 weeks later, I was born, I was a disgrace, yet my mother still loved me, protecting me from the others, when I finally grew to my mother's size, I was still targeted, but I could defend myself much easier, one time an Umbreon, the 2nd ranking in the clan, tried to attack my mother, with killer intent, I attacked him, this is when I discovered my Umbreon powers, using shadow ball to kick the Umbreon's ass, saving my mother, this is when the attacks stopped, the clan feared me.

Eventually, my mother fell ill, and I had to take care of her, she got better, and she suggested we leave the clan, so we did, and we travelled to Kanto, where we currently reside.

My mother stays in her love ball usually, and today, I am beginning anew.

* * *

Today's October 17, 2059

I'm travelling in the forests of Kanto.

as I was walking, I stumbled across a large drop, I was on a phone I received from an uncle of my "father" and didn't notice it, it was in a cold region, near a mountain, small blizzards here and there, and I was currently in one, so when I noticed the drop, it was too late, I tried to stop, but I ended up slipping on some ice, falling down the crevice, hitting the ground, and passing out from the sudden pain.

 _Later..._

I woke up near a fire, or, to get more precise, a fireplace with a fire currently in it, and started to blink, my eyes adjusting to the bright flame, as I slowly sat up, gasping from a sharp pain in my side, looking down, I noticed bandages and a little bit of bruising, not to mention some dried up blood.

I eventually sat up completely and looked around, I noticed a faint light blue figure in an arm chair, looking at me, eventually I realised it was a Glaceon, preferably female according to the eyelashes.

I spoke first, "Hello, where am I?", she just stared at me, if I'm not mistaken, I believe I noticed a light red colour on her cheeks.

She eventually answered with, "This is a pokemorph only house, deep in the woods."

I responded with "Oh, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to know who I'm currently in a house with, and just so that we're clear of introductions, I'm Zach, who might you be?", I walked over and stuck my hand out, she shook it, "Frost, nice to meet you, and I'll go get the others.", at this she stood up, and walked up some stairs that were previously not noticed by me.

 _A few minutes later..._

I heard light footsteps from the stairs, and I watched as Frost, a female Umbreon, a male Blaziken, a female Flareon, and finally, a female Espeon.

I stood up again, and walked over, saying "Hello. Nice to meet you all, I'm Zach." eventually I had shaken all of their hands, besides Frost's as I had already shaken her hand.

They all Introduced there selves, "I'm Moonlight." said the Umbreon, "I'm Blaze." said the Blaziken, "I'm Stella." said the Flareon, and finally "I'm Psy." said the Espeon.

After that, it was quiet, except for a little buzz in my pocket. I recognized it as my mothers Love ball, she wanted out.

I pulled out the love ball, every one of the others stepped back, and I let my mom out, greeting her as usual "Hi mom.", the others looked at me strangely, but they came a bit closer again.

My mother hopped onto my shoulder, her signature placement on my body.

She said "Hewwo sonny, who are these people?" she said it in her cute little voice she uses.

I introduced her to them, and they introduced themselves to her.

Eventually, a day or two had passed, and a sudden question came up.

Frost walked in and asked me this, "Hey Zach, I have a question from us all." I replied, "Ask away."

Frost did so, "Do you want to live with us?" at this I turned around, not before getting a small nosebleed as Frost wasn't wearing any shirt, nor bra.

I replied "Sure... Got nowhere else to go, now do I?"

At this she laughed, saying "No, I guess you don't."

She walked out, leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N :** Okay guys, I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but it's because I was limited on time. I promise the next one will be longer.

Until then, see ya!


End file.
